Planned Content
Disclaimer This page sometimes consists of controversial information. Please do NOT consider it to be the final or an official statement. The purpose of this page is to collect all the more or less trustworthy information on this wiki and to stop the spreading of misinformation and ungrounded rumors. Source of this information would be Test Server; Pixonic press releases; Pixonic representatives, insiders' information and Pixonic's website. Please take notice: NO SUGGESTIONS ARE ALLOWED HERE. Only developed or developing stuff can be posted here, with a high probability of being introduced into the game. No past and rejected test server contents are allowed. If you want to make a suggestion for this wiki, go to User Ideas. We try to keep ungrounded rumors out of this page, so if you are going to edit it, do NOT put your opinions or superstitions here. Robots N/A Equipment N/A Sting (Level 8: Damage 48, 5 bullets/sec, range 600m, Corrosion damage: 40/sec, Ammo: 5, reload time: 1 sec) Wasp (Level 8: Damage 960, 1 shot/sec, range 600m, Corrosion damage: 206/sec, Ammo: 5, reload time: 5 sec)) Viper (Level 8: Damage 206, 10 charges/sec, range 500m, Corrosion damage: 123/sec, Ammo: 150, reload time: 10 sec) Maps Castle Two castles, divided by a huge rift with bridges spanning the gap. This would be the second map with an environmental hazard - once you fall into the rift you need to spawn into another bot as you cannot escape. However, one possible tactic is to push an enemy robot off the bridge whilst firing, eliminating them without having to go through all their health. Bridge (Little Yamantau) - not currently in testing The map has two bridges like Yamantau. It's also smaller, more accessible, and has more buildings. One bridge looks like a "D" from the English alphabet, and the other bridge is a straight line. Game Modes Improved - King of the Hill - status unknown Less beacons and new locations for the beacons on all maps. Beacon cap zones are approximately 35% larger. Note: The top pictures of each map are the ones currently being used on the the live server. The bottom pictures are the ones currently being tested. The blue and red robot symbols show the possible spawn locations for each team. Other (Technicalities, Stats, Etc.) Report System - coming in 2018 Will allow players to report abusive behaviour or cheating. Matchmaking Improvements - coming in 2018 A visual representation of low priority queue along with changes to it. Also, giving players the ability to rejoin the battle after disconnecting and a reporting system are planned. New Module Customization - planned for late 2018 Modules are the new kind of secondary equipment in game. They provide interesting utility effects for your robots to augment your playstyle in new, often unexpected ways. Each robot receives one more slot in which you can put a new type of equipment. For example, one module can teach your robot how to jump, while another gives it a resistance to certain types of damage. Classes (3 in total) : *Offensive (Modules that can increase damage output, or sniping abilities, etc.) **Energized Ammo: Every X damage has a Y% chance to root target **Squad Leader: Enemies within a certain radius will take more damage from your allies. **Death Mark: deal X damage to an enemy to put a debuff on it, that will increase the damage this enemy takes from your allies. *Defensive (Modules that can increase durability, or reducing the chances of taking a critical hit, etc.) **Lifesaver: Reduces damage taken for a short period of time. The more damage you take the more you absorb. **Battleborn: Upon spawning you receive damage resistance for X seconds. **Berserker: When a robot receives a hit that would be lethal, its HP freezes at 1 and it becomes immune to all damage types and control effects for X seconds. *Special (Modules that provide a wide range of abilities.) **Repair Unit: Repairs a certain amount (%) of your robots HP over time (you cannot be healed back to full health). **Diffraction Bomb: An active ability that creates a special zone around your robot, in which your robot cannot be targeted, however you cannot target any enemies as well. **Spy: A passive ability that can activate when your robot has not received any damage for X seconds. Upon activation your robot will show up as an ally on your enemy team, however you will still appear as an ally to your team. During this mode you cannot be targeted. When damage is dealt to you, the ability deactivates, and can only reactivate once every Y seconds. **Attacking Drone: Launches an AI-controlled Drone that sticks to the players robot that can attack enemies inside the player's attack range. It prioritizes enemies that are currently being targeted by the player. **Repairing Drone: Launches an AI-controlled Drone that sticks to the players robot that can repair the players robot every X seconds for Y% of max HP. If the player cannoth receive further repairs (due to being at the highest health allowed) it will repair nearby allies. **Bumblebee: Launches a rocket the player can manually guide into a target. **Air Strike: Charges when dealing damage, when its fully charged it lauches a large AoE (area of effect) strike at the locked target, dealing damage to everybody (including allies) in that area. Types (4 in total): *Buffs **Effects that give increases (+10%, etc.) to durability, speed, weapon damage, etc. *Proc (Procedure) Effects **Effects that have a chance of triggering, like silencing enemies (disabling their abilities), rooting enemies (disabling their movement), disarming weapons, etc. *Passive Abilities **Innate effects, like becoming invulnerable for 3 seconds after taking lethal damage (damage that would destroy your robot), etc. *Active Abilities **Effects that require activation (pressing the respective activation button), like becoming untargetable and appearing like an ally to the enemy team, or sending down an Orbital Strike, etc. Every Robot has Module Slots: These predefined layouts will allow Pixonic an additional layer/method to the game and robots. Slots cannot be shifted (like turning an O Slot in an S Slot). Each robots may have from 1 to 4 module Slots, and modules can be upgraded just like weapon and robots can. All Modules work for all Game Modes, and can possibly be destroyed while in battle. Modules with similar effects can stack (to a certain degree). Separate tab for equipping Modules (separate from equipping equipment): Acquirement: *Standard robots come with standard Modules *Shop (separate Module button) *Black Market *War Robots Royale *Workshop 2.0 New Mechanics - in early testing stages *Resistances: Robots can have a low, medium, or high resistance to kinetic, explosive or energy damage types. *Armor Penetration: Weapons can have a low, medium, or high penetration. For example, an explosive weapon with high penetration nullifies a robot's high explosive resistance. See this graph for details. Penetration versus Resistance numbers (SAME LEVEL WEAPONS AND ROBOTS): *High Resistance (of any damage type): **17% reduced damage against high penetration weaponry **23% reduced damage against medium penetration weaponry **33% reduced damage against low penetration (regardless of the weapon's level) *Medium Resistance (of any damage type): **5% reduced damage against high penetration weaponry **13% reduced damage against medium penetration weaponry **20% reduced damage against low penetration weaponry (regardless of the weapon's level) *Low Resistance (of any damage type): **No reduced damage against any weapon (regardless of the weapon's level) Notes: *Values above were tested on the September 9 test server session *Values above are based on any resistance type against a penetration of the same type *Values above may vary when there is a difference in level between weapons and robots Robot/Equipment Balancing Trident: *Reload-while-firing *-10% damage *New Visuals Miscellaneous Content Redesigns: *Robots **Griffin (was tested) **Natasha (was tested) *Weapons: **Trident (Note: This page is under heavy development, so please contribute to this page. Also, take all the information with a grain of salt as some are supported by speculation. All details are highly experimental and may be cancelled or scrapped by Pixonic at any time.) Category:Game and Wiki News